dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Workshop
- 1 tile (DK1) , - 3x3 tiles (DK2) |health = 900 (DK1) 10000 (DK2) |cost (b/s) = 200/100 (DK1), 600/300 (DK2) |researchtime = 9000 (DK1) |zoomkey = W (DK1) |icon= }}The Workshop is where your minions produce traps and doors to protect your dungeon. If your Workshop is sufficiently sized, it will attract Trolls. The amount of traps and doors ready to be deployed depends directly on size of the Workshop. Imps can't work in a Workshop. Dungeon Keeper Items are produced automatically by the workers to be deployed at any time. The Keeper cannot decide what to produce, but it is not random. The workers attempt to maintain an even distribution of all items as they accumulate in the shop, with precedence descending in this order: For instance if there are 1x s, 2x s, and 3x of everything else currently sitting in the shops, the workers will build Magic - Boulder - Magic - Wooden. If a Keeper wishes to install the best doors in his dungeon, he should refrain from placing the weaker ones when they become available. By allowing them to accumulate in the Workshop, his workers will focus on the items that are being deployed as soon as they're built. Internally, for determining which doors and traps can be built, it's not the precise number of Workshop tiles you have that matters, but your dungeon's "manufacture level". Each door and trap requires your dungeon to be of at least a certain manufacture level (as opposed to requiring X number of Workshop tiles) to be able to be produced. For some reason, having the magic number of 20 Workshop tiles boosts your manufacture level straight to level 4 (3 in KeeperFX), and 21-25 reduces it back to level 2. This means that s, s, s, s, and s can be created with 20 Workshop tiles (despite "requiring" 26 or 37), but not with 21-25 tiles. Workers Most creatures can be forced into Workshop labour, but the most effective workers are s. The , , and also possess artifice to work efficiently in this room. And once they have learned , the , , and are fairly skilled manufacturers as well. Being arrogant, academic types, the , , and get somewhat annoyed at even being dropped into this room and will absolutely refuse to work there. : :Primary Job :Secondary Job :Refuses to do Job If the Keeper wants to have enough traps and doors available, he should have a large enough workshop and manage the workers carefully, balancing the time they spend working and the time they spend training (where they become more effective in the shop). Both workers and completed, undeployed items take up space. The bigger the workshop, the better it is at holding these items and still have room for lots of workers to create the more expensive projects. Unlike Dungeon Keeper 2, traps and doors do not cost gold to produce and may be sold to generate revenue. However it is a tedious and small source of funds. The is the most profitable item for the amount of time required. The so-called "Workshop Economy" is a strategy using the Workshop's products to painstakingly fund your minions' training, when gold is extremely scarce or dangerous to reach. Bugs Traps are highly-prone to decrement too much when deployed. Specifically, you decrement one instance of the trap when you place it, but when the carries its crate out of the Workshop for setup, it decrements again. If the Imps are not getting the crates out before new traps are built, this will lead to "phantom" crates floating around in the Workshop, taking up space there, which can't be deployed at all. To avoid the problem, it is advisable to place all traps of a given type, at once, and halt all production temporarily while the Imps carry the crates out. Dungeon Keeper 2 The Workshop is where traps and doors are manufactured, to impede and injure your enemies. It is a furnished room, though not as dense as the others: it has work stations on every other inner square and one on every even section of straight reinforced wall. The Workshop can accommodate one worker per work station plus one. A functioning Workshop attracts Trolls, and Bile Demons provided you have a large enough Hatchery. The only other creatures prepared to work in a Workshop are Giants, who must first be converted (or attracted through a Mercenary Portal). Giants do however work much faster than Trolls or Bile Demons. Before any manufacturing can be done, a Keeper must place door and trap blueprints where they want them to appear. Blueprints cost gold to place and must be placed on the Keeper's Claimed Path tiles. The order of production exactly corresponds to the order in which blueprints were placed. It is therefore important to scale the number of jobs to the level and number of workers available. While working, creatures generate manufacturing points until the trap or door in question is finished. Then the Mentor gives a notification e.g. "A Wooden Door has been created in your Workshop", the Workshop lights up and a Wooden Door crate is created. After a while, an Imp will collect the crate and place it where the blueprint is. The Wooden Door is now fitted. The Workshop can store a maximum of three crates per tile that does not have a work station on it. Some levels also have crates secreted on them. Imps will take these to the nearest Workshop, after which the Keeper can place blueprints for these items and get them for free. Given the low number of workers prepared to work in a Workshop and the very high crate capacity, there is no need to make it very large. About 4 x 4 or 4 x 5 is normally sufficient. Gallery DK2WorkshopArt.png|DK2 Concept Art (Dungeon Keeper 2 Manual)